Chapter 10
Plot In Chapter 10 of “The Happiest Refugee”, Anh discusses his rise to fame and success as an Australian TV personality. He mentions his first acting spot, in the programme Don’t Blame Me, and how he used animal-handling skills passed on by his dad to tame animals on the set. Furthermore, he discusses how this led him to bigger and better things, namely Dancing With The Stars and Dancing With The Deal, a celebrity version of Deal Or No Deal. In regards to the former, he gives an insight into what went on behind-the-scenes, with his seasoned partner Luda Kroitor. He describes how she encouraged him, despite the fact that he was completely hopeless at dancing at the beginning. He talks about his experience of supporting various charities, and winning $200,000 dollars for a struggling, lower-class family. He describes the pride he feels when helping others, and how, above all, family and unity must come first. In addition to television, Anh describes his experiences of movie making, mentioning how he made a critically acclaimed film, The Finished People, with a group of disadvantaged youths and an initial budget of $340. Moreover, he recounts his experiences, both good and bad, in shooting his movie Footy Legends. Lastly, He recounts his experience within Australia, and how he has been warmly welcomed and received by the public. He describes examples of strangers and passer-by praising him, and how he is grateful for the privilege to live in Australia. Theme Theme 1 (Racism): Racism is the belief that ones race is superior and the discrimination against another race and portraying them as inferior. In chapter 10, Do describes the time of when his girlfriend saw how poorly Anh was treated by a security guard. He explains how racism was/is an everyday part in his life and how he did not seem to notice how much it happened, as he was so used to it. His girlfriend on the other hand was shocked and outraged, due to the fact that she has never experienced racism firsthand. Racism still exists in today's society. People similar or like Do go through the same hardships and are considered inferior. Finding jobs and housing are difficult for them all because of their race. Jobs are difficult to get as people do not see these people capable for fulfilling that area in work. People who also do not get racist remarks are more shocked by them when they hear them, because they have no experience with such remarks. Quotes: 'Being blonde and blue eyed, she'd never really experienced this sort of racism before.' 'No, mate, we don't really like your types in here.' Theme 2 (Courage): Courage is the ability to face humiliation or fear, that most people would just hide away from. In chapter 10, Do relieves the time of when he tackled a daring comedic job. It was in front of at least 200 drunk veterans who fought in the Vietnamese war. The fear that Anh was going through, pushed him to try and win these people over. He had the courage continue with his job, even though leaving was the easier option. In the end Anh had won the veterans over and even talked and had a drink with them afterwards. What Do is suggesting about society is that not enough people take risks. They need to have the courage to get up and do something they are afraid of, because sometimes the outcome isn't as bad as they think it is. Quotes: 'quitting seemed a very attractive option at this point in time.' 'Slowly, I won them over.' Theme 3 (Family) : Family is people who are always there to support and guide you regardless whether or not they are related by a genetic code. In chapter 10, the author Do expresses the pain that his father felt when Uncle Binh was murdered, as his father was his brother. Anh's father felt as though something was wrong and felt the urge to go after his brother, but was too scared. He wanted to help and support his brother, but was unable to. His father felt guilt and regret for not going after his brother. Uncle Binh quite possibly could've known what the outcome of going with the strangers were, and so he volunteered to save his family members lives. Do suggests that loved ones or family help each other through life. Some take risks, or try to get others out of harms way because they do not wish for them to get hurt. As Uncle Binh insisted he went instead of Anh's father. Quotes: 'Dad volunteered to go, but Uncle One insisted that Dad should stay and wait' 'I was supposed to follow them when I felt the urge.' Anh do Chapter 10: Character In chapter 10 Anh learns about his family and how the Vietnamese and Australians fought in the war and how bonds were created between the two countries. Anhs significance within the chapter is important because it is identifying and expressing the bond that Anh once shared with his father that has been reimbursed and recreated through the one on one time spent with his father and through the talking and stories being shared Anhs love for his father grew fonder and stronger. ‘In that moment my respect and love for this man went up tenfold’. Anh explains the positives and negatives of being a standup comedian, he also tells of how he got to where he is today of being one of ‘Australians best loved comedians’. Anhs wife Suzie is significant in this chapter because she expresses the best in Anh and believes in his ability to win over the crowd even with their negativity and honest thoughts. Through that racism and the discrimination of Anh being that he is a Vietnamese migrant she knows the true identity of Anh and who he is as a person. Suzie praises Anh for the great person he is and won’t let anyone tell him different, she believes Anh is able to defend for himself and stand up to any of the racism he receives. Suzie’s positive attitude brings him joy and happiness, ‘Suzie understands me better than anyone in this world’. Anhs father is significant because he has changed and aspired as a person throughout and brought positivity to Anhs life through his standup comedy. His father support his career in standup comedy and loves seeing his son enjoy It. Tam expresses a few of his life stories and this brings the bond between the two closer. With the stories being told by his father gives Anh a better understanding of the man Tam is today. ‘In that moment I fully understood my father life in Philosophy’. Key Quote If your are completing the key quote section for this chapter enter here Analysis Questions